hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2000 What-might-have-been Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2000 Atlantic hurricane season was a fairly active season, although most of the storms were weak. The hurricane season officially began on June 1, and ended on November 30. A weak La Nina was the primary factor in the season's activity. The first system, Tropical Depression One, developed on June 21 and dissipated the following day with minimal effects on land. The season's first named system, Alberto, did not develop until July 12. The season's final system, Hurricane Kirk, dissipated on November 9. The most intense cyclone in the 2000 season was Hurricane Gordon, a Category 4 hurricane that caused $10.4 billion in damages and 31 fatalities in Alabama and western Florida. Earlier in the season, Hurricane Ernesto, the season's deadliest storm, caused 174 fatalities in the Yucatan Peninsula. Several other tropical cyclones, including Tropical Storm Debby, Hurricane Helene, and Tropical Storm Kirk had minimal affects on land as tropical systems. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2000 till:01/11/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/06/2000 till:22/06/2000 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:12/07/2000 till:18/07/2000 color:C2 text:"Alberto (C2)" from:26/07/2000 till:29/07/2000 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:04/08/2000 till:09/08/2000 color:TS text:"Chris (TS)" from:15/08/2000 till:21/08/2000 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:22/08/2000 till:23/08/2000 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:24/08/2000 till:02/09/2000 color:C4 text:"Ernesto (C4)" from:01/09/2000 till:04/09/2000 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:07/09/2000 till:12/09/2000 color:C1 text:"Florence (C1)" barset:break from:09/09/2000 till:21/09/2000 color:C4 text:"Gordon (C4)" from:14/09/2000 till:18/09/2000 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" from:17/09/2000 till:26/09/2000 color:C1 text:"Isaac (C1)" from:23/09/2000 till:03/10/2000 color:C3 text:"Joyce (C3)" from:28/09/2000 till:02/10/2000 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:11/10/2000 till:15/10/2000 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" from:20/10/2000 till:27/10/2000 color:C2 text:"Michael (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One formed from a trough of low pressure over the southwestern Caribbean Sea on June 21. The depression drifted northwestward, bringing moderate rainfall to parts of Central America. The NHC anticipated some strengthening before upper-level winds became unfavorable for development, but the depression instead turned westward and made landfall in Nicaragua, where it rapidly dissipated over land. The remnants of the tropical depression left the Atlantic on June 23 and later contributed to the development of Tropical Storm Aletta in the eastern Pacific two days later. Hurricane Alberto A trough of low pressure formed south of a dissipating cold front on July 9. The trough remained nearly stationary as it interacted with an upper-level low, increasing convection in the center of the trough. On July 12, the NHC upgraded the trough to Tropical Depression Two as a burst of convection occured in the system's center. Tracking west-northwest, the depression quickly strengthened into Tropical Storm Alberto. From there, the storm turned northwest towards the United States and continued to strengthen. By July 13, Alberto was approaching hurricane strength as it began to rapidly deepen over warm waters. On July 14, Alberto became the first hurricane of the season while far off the coast of South Carolina. Alberto turned north to parallel the coast from a far distance as it continued to intensify over the open Atlantic. Despite moving into cooler waters as it continued a northeasterly track, Alberto intensified into a Category 2 hurricane while southeast of Nova Scotia. Shortly after reaching peak intensity, Alberto rapidly weakened over cold waters as it raced northeast, becoming extratropical on July 18 while southeast of Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Beryl A tropical wave left the coast of Africa on July 24 and drifted westward. The wave encountered unfavorable conditions and failed to develop until July 26, where amidst dissipating wind shear the wave developed into a tropical depression. Continuing northwestward, the wave gradually strengthened into a tropical storm, on July 27 receiving the name Beryl from the NHC. Advisories on Beryl continued at 18:00 UTC as the storm gradually intensified. Beryl peaked as a 50 mph (85 km/h) tropical storm on July 28, and shortly after attaining peak intensity began to weaken over cooler waters. Although conditions remained favorable for development by July 29 with ocean temperatures being above-normal and atmospheric conditions supporting redevelopment, Beryl weakened to a tropical depression and then degenerated to a remnant low at 21:00 UTC. Tropical Storm Chris A tropical wave entered the Gulf of Mexico on August 2. At the same time, a trough developed west of the wave, eventually merging with the wave the next day. The NHC reported the hybrid low to have strengthened into a tropical depression on August 4 as it tracked slowly westward. Warm waters allowed the depression to gradually strengthen, and the NHC upgraded it to Tropical Storm Chris on August 5 when it first began producing tropical storm-force winds. Afterward, Chris strengthened more slowly due to its large circulation, but as the circulation gradually condensed Chris began to strengthen at a faster rate. Chris continued a northwesterly track towards Texas as it drew moisture from the Gulf of Mexico. On August 7, the storm reached peak intensity at 22:00 EST with winds of 60 mph (95 km/h). Five hours later, it made landfall just northeast of Houston, TX. Chris dumped heavy rain over the city and caused a major flooding problem, leading to $1.4 billion (2000 USD) in damages and 4 fatalities. In addition, nine tornadoes were associated with Chris, of which two reached F1 intensity. Chris weakened quickly over land, and its associated circulation finally dissipated over northern Texas after dumping heavy rain over the state. Tropical Storm Debby A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 13. Although the wave displayed healthy convection, it failed to develop an organized core until August 15, where upon developing a well-defined center of circulation was upgraded to Tropical Depression Five. The nascent depression tracked westward and continued to display healthy convection in its core. On August 16, the depression was estimated to have strengthened into Tropical Storm Debby using the Dvorak technique. Debby's track shifted further to the north as high pressure built to the south of the storm, steering it away from the Leeward Islands. Tropical Depression Six A tropical wave left the coast of Africa on August 17. The wave broke up, with its northern half being absorbed by a front and its eastern half continuing westward into the Caribbean Sea. On August 21, the eastern portion of the wave began to organize rapidly over the Leeward Islands, and the system strengthened into a tropical depression the following day. A compact system, the depression slowly organized as it tracked northwestward towards Hispaniola. Although the depression remained organized, it failed to strengthen further and eventually dissipated shortly after passing over the Dominican Republic. Hurricane Ernesto A tropical wave left the coast of Africa on August 16. Due to vertical wind shear, the wave failed to organize and intensify as it tracked across the Atlantic Ocean. The wave entered the Caribbean Sea on August 22 and it began to organize. By August 24, the wave had organized enough to be classified as Tropical Depression Seven. The depression then strengthened rather slowly due to its large circulation. The broad circulation gradually condensed in the following days as the depression began to strengthen further. The NHC reclassified the depression as Tropical Storm Ernesto on August 27 as it tracked slowly westward. Ernesto traveled slowly through the Caribbean Sea as it strengthened under very favorable conditions. Shortly after becoming a hurricane on August 29, Ernesto began to rapidly intensify. By August 30, Ernesto had strengthened into a powerful Category 3 hurricane. Advisories were soon put into effect for Nicaragua, Costa Rica, and Panama. Ernesto continued to strengthen as it approached Central America, strengthening to a Category 4 hurricane with peak winds of 130 mph (215 km/h). On August 31, Ernesto made landfall in southern Nicaragua. The powerful hurricane dropped torrential amounts of rainfall, causing major flooding and mudslides which killed 174 people and caused over $700 million (2000 USD) in damages. The hurricane's forward speed slowed to a crawl as it rapidly weakened over land. On September 2, Ernesto entered the eastern Pacific basin, becoming the first Atlantic-Pacific crossover storm since Hurricane Gert-Lidia in 1987, and also the first storm to cross into the East Pacific basin under the new naming convention, thus retaining its name. Hurricane Florence The origins of Hurricane Florence were from a tropical wave that left the coast of Africa on August 30. Favorable conditions allowed the wave to quickly organize into a tropical depression on September 1 while just west of Cape Verde. Tracking northwest, the depression continued to strengthen and became a tropical storm on September 2. Initially, conditions proved to be favorable for Florence to strengthen further and possibly become a hurricane, but conditions began to deteriorate by September 3 and Florence degenerated to a remnant low on September 4. On September 7, the remnants of Florence interacted with a trough over the northern Atlantic Ocean, resulting in the regeneration of the system despite being located over cool waters. Florence then turned northeast and continued to strengthen. On September 11, Florence strengthened into a hurricane despite being located over waters colder than 70°F. Shortly after peaking as a Category 1 hurricane, Florence weakened back to a tropical storm before becoming extratropical over cold waters the next day. Hurricane Gordon On August 5, a tropical wave left the coast of Africa. The wave tracked slowly westward across the tropical Atlantic as it organized. The NHC first noted the chance for significant development on September 7 while the wave was 700 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. By September 9, the wave had organized significantly, and at 09:00 UTC the NHC upgraded the wave to Tropical Depression Nine. The newly-formed depression continued its westerly track towards the Caribbean Sea as it continued to strengthen. Tropical storm warnings went into effect for the Windward Islands as the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Gordon at 18:00 UTC. Shortly afterward, Gordon began to intensify at a steady rate, prompting the NHC to issue a hurricane watch for St. Lucia. On September 12, Gordon struck St. Lucia as a Category 2 hurricane, causing heavy damage in the form of landslides and flooding. At least 7 deaths were reported in the island, and nearly all of the residents had lost power. After landfall, Gordon continued into the Caribbean Sea and intensified into a major hurricane on September 13. Gordon continued strengthening as it tracked northwest through the Caribbean Sea. An eyewall replacement cycle occured from September 15 to 16, temporarily weakening Gordon to a Category 2 hurricane. However, warm waters in the Yucatan Channel allowed Gordon to strengthen again, this time peaking as a Category 4 hurricane as it skirted the Yucatan Peninsula with minimal effect. The NHC issued the first warnings for the Gulf Coast on September 17 as Gordon entered the Gulf of Mexico. On September 19, Gordon made landfall 15 miles east of Mobile, AL as a Category 3 hurricane. The hurricane's eye, measuring nearly 40 miles across, pounded the nearby city of Pensacola, FL and just missed a direct impact in Mobile. Severe flooding had catastrophic impacts on residential and industrial areas, causing over $10 billion (2000 USD) in damages and 31 fatalities. Gordon also spawned 65 confirmed tornadoes, one of which was of F3 intensity. Gordon progressed further inland as a hurricane for another 18 hours before weakening to a tropical storm over northern Alabama. The weakened storm finally turned extratropical over Kentucky on September 21 after lasting nearly 2 weeks as a tropical system. Tropical Storm Helene A tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Ten while located over the northwest Caribbean Sea on September 14. The depression remained large and disorganized for a while until its circulation condensed dramatically and the depression intensified into a tropical storm, receiving the name Helene. The newly-formed storm continued to track northwest into the Gulf of Mexico and reached its peak intensity with winds of 65 mph (100 km/h) on September 16. Shortly after peak intensity, Helene turned northeast towards the Gulf Coast and made landfall in Mississippi. Helene caused relatively minimal effects due to its small size, but still dropped heavy rain over Mississippi and Alabama, causing minor coastal and freshwater flooding. By September 17, Helene had weakened to a tropical depression over northern Mississippi, and on September 18, the storm completely dissipated over Tennessee. No deaths were associated with Helene. Hurricane Isaac A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on September 15 and tracked northwestward through the tropical Atlantic. At 22:00 UTC on September 17, the wave developed into Tropical Depression Eleven. The depression continued to strengthen as it continued a northwesterly track, becoming Tropical Storm Isaac on September 19. Afterward, Isaac remained steady at 50 mph (85 km/h). Then, the storm began to fluctuate in intensity from a strong tropical storm to a tropical depression. On September 21, Isaac began a steady trend of intensification, and by the next day had strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. A mid-level trough caused Isaac to turn to the northeast into colder waters. As a result, Isaac began weakening, and on September 24 had weakened below hurricane strength. Moving swiftly toward the British Isles, Isaac began to undergo an extratropical transition, and on September 26 had become fully extratropical. The remnants of Isaac continued to accelerate northeast until they were absorbed by a front on September 27. Hurricane Joyce On September 23, a tropical wave developed into a tropical depression northwest of the Cabo Verde islands. Tracking westward, the depression strengthened slowly into Tropical Storm Joyce on September 25. Moving into warm waters, Joyce steadily began to intensify. Based on the development of a large eye and organized appearance on satellite, the NHC upgraded Joyce to a hurricane on September 27. Shortly after becoming a hurricane, Joyce began to rapidly intensify over warm ocean waters and ideal atmospheric conditions. By September 28 Joyce had strengthened to a high-end Category 2 hurricane as it turned northward. Despite entering colder seas, Joyce strengthened into a Category 3 hurricane and reached peak winds of 120 mph (195 km/h). Shortly after peak intensity, Joyce began to slowly weaken over cool waters. By October 1, Joyce had weakened back to a Category 1 hurricane as its large eye became distorted. On October 3, Joyce weakened below hurricane strength and transitioned to an extratropical cyclone 800 miles south of Iceland. Tropical Storm Kirk A tropical wave developed deep convection entering the Gulf of Mexico on September 26. Strong upper-level wind shear caused the convection to remain disorganized, however. The wave gradually organized as wind shear weakened, and on September 28 the wave developed into a tropical depression while just north of the Yucatan Peninsula. The newly-formed depression tracked northward towards the Gulf Coast as it steadily strengthened. On September 29, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Kirk while 240 miles south of the mouth of the Mississippi River. Afterward, Kirk continued to strengthen slowly as it approached the Florida panhandle. On October 1, a slow-moving Kirk made landfall just west of Pensacola, FL. The storm caused minor coastal flooding and spawned a few tornadoes further inland, all of which were weak and non-damaging. Kirk weakened to a tropical depression over land as it turned to the northeast. On October 3, Kirk entered the Atlantic Ocean and temporarily restrengthened to a tropical storm. The next day, Kirk was absorbed by a cold front as the NHC issued their last advisory on the system. Tropical Storm Leslie A large area of disturbed weather formed over the extreme southwestern Caribbean Sea on October 9. Scattered low pressure developed within the disturbance and it began to organize. On October 11, the NHC classified the system as Tropical Depression Fourteen on October 11. The depression tracked very slowly to the west, remaining nearly stationary as it strengthened into Tropical Storm Leslie. Afterward, Leslie continued to strengthen over warm waters, which were nearly 2 degrees above normal for the time of year. On October 14, Leslie made landfall in Costa Rica at peak intensity. Heavy rains caused mudslides in Nicaragua and Costa Rica. The storm weakened rapidly over the mountainous landscape, but continued to drop heavy rains over Central America. On October 15, Leslie degenerated to a remnant low, and later that day the remnants crossed over into the east Pacific, where they were absorbed by another low pressure area. Hurricane Michael A non-tropical upper-level low formed off the coast of New Jersey on October 17 and drifted southward into the subtropics. The low interacted with a weak cold front as it entered the warm waters of the Gulf Stream. The low developed deep convection, but still retained some extratropical characteristics. Thus, the NHC classified the low as a subtropical depression on October 20. The depression followed the Gulf Stream northward and gradually intensified, becoming a fully tropical system on October 21. By October 22, the depression had strengthened enough to be classified as Tropical Storm Michael. Michael continued to intensify over warm waters, becoming a hurricane on October 24. The storm tracked swiftly northeastward and continued to rapidly strengthen despite moving over cooler waters. On October 26, Michael reached peak intensity as a Category 2 hurricane despite undergoing extratropical transition. On October 27, Michael made landfall in Newfoundland with winds of 100 mph (160 km/h), becoming an extratropical cyclone shortly after landfall. The storm's effects are unknown, and no fatalities were reported. Storm Names Storm Names The following names were used for systems that attained at least tropical storm intensity within the Atlantic basin in the year 2000. This list was the same list that was used in the 1994 season with one exception being Kirk, which replaced Keith. Storms were named Kirk and Michael for the first time in 2000. Retirement During the meeting in the spring of 2001, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Ernesto and Gordon due to their high impact. They were replaced by Evan and Gary for the 2006 season. Category:WMHB Seasons (Cooper) Category:WMHB seasons (Cooper) Category:What-might-have-been seasons